Les peurs de l'agent Derek Morgan
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Episode 3 saison 3. Reid apprend la phobie de Morgan:les ascenseurs. En revenant à Quantico, Spencer décide de l'aider à vaincre sa peur...


_D'abbord... VIVE LES VACANCES ! Enfin, les cours sont finis ^_^ Voici donc mon premier OS sur la série Esprits Criminels ! _

_Couples: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan (c'est la relation que je prefere dans la série...)_

_Episode: 3 saison 3: « Mort de peur »_

_Donc voilà, une fic un peu bizarre je l'avoue..._

_Attention ! Je fais un bref résumé de cet épisode mais il y a des choses que j'ai changé..._

**Les peurs de l'agent Derek Morgan**

Derek Morgan, Don Juan notoire auprès de la gente féminine, profiler sûr de lui, et dont le physique semblait lui avoir était offert par les dieux eux-même, avait un problème.

Un problème aurait été un euphémisme face à la réelle difficulté qu'il était en train de vivre à cet instant. Il est vrai qu'ainsi, il est difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation. Revenons-donc une journée en arrière.

L'équipe enquêtait sur un homme qui tuait ses victimes avec leurs phobies. Il s'était avéré que l'homme en question, marié et père d'une petite fille, avait perdu sa mère, qui l'avait maltraité pendant son enfance et avait commencé à tuer depuis cet incident. Ainsi, le tueur avait mit fin à ses jours en sautant du toit de l'immeuble.

Pendant l'enquête, alors que Hotch, Reid et Morgan allaient inspecter l'appartement de la quatrième victime, Reid et Morgan s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Là avaient commencés les ennuis pour Morgan.

Derek avait honte de peu de choses dans sa vie. Honte de s'être fait abusé lorsqu'il était enfant. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était fautif de rien, il avait honte envers ses proches, sa famille et ses collègues de travail d'avoir ainsi divulgué son lourd secret qu'il avait longtemps gardé. Honte de mentir, en se faisant passer pour un grand dragueur de femmes alors qu'en réalité il était bisexuel... chose qu'il n'avait jamais avouée à personne. Honte de pleurer devant Titanic, alors que son métier lui faisait voir des horreurs à longueur de journée. Et enfin, ce qu'il avait avouée par inadvertance ce jour là, il avait peur des espaces restreints: il était claustrophobe.

Il détestait les murs épais et tapissés entre lesquels il travaillait: c'est pour celà qu'il avait choisit ce bureau: ils travaillaient sur le terrain, changeaient de bureaux dans les villes où ils allaient... Il détestait aussi le noir. S'il avait pu, il aurait fait comme sa fidèle et extravertie amie Penelope Garcia. Il n'aurait bien sûr pas mis des pantalons en fleurs et des t-shirt roses, mais il aurait par exemple enfilé un t-shirt bleu pâle et un pantalon violet ou bien un jean troué avec un t-shirt vert foncé... bref tout sauf cet horrible pantalon noir qu'il portait à longueur de temps, et cette chemise blanche dans lequel il était serré.

Eh oui, maintenant sa vie avait été bouleversée par un événement inattendu mais qui aurait bien dû arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais revenons au moment où s'était déroulée cette scène gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Reid était en train de penser à plusieurs théories sur le tueur tandis que Morgan attendait patiemment que l'ascenseur s'arrête au bon étage, quand _c'était_ arrivé. L'ascenseur qui était normal quelques secondes auparavant s'était ébranlé légèrement avant de s'arrêter complètement dans son ascension. Avant même que Morgan ne puisse réagir, Reid commençait à s'affoler. Derek pensa que la chance lui avait sourit: si Reid avait peur, il réussirait à cacher sa propre peur.

C'était toujours ainsi que ça avait procédé pour lui. A l'école quand une fille criait parce qu'il y avait une énorme araignée noire, avec des pattes velues, lui l'attrapait et la jetait au loin comme s'il n'avait prit qu'un vulgaire caillou. Alors qu'en réalité, s'il avait été seul, il aurait sans doute crié bien plus fort qu'elle. Il préférait toujours en rajouter plutôt que de montrer à tous qu'il avait aussi peur qu'eux. Jouer les héros (ou les frimeurs) plutôt qu'admettre qu'il avait des faiblesses comme les autres.

Et ce jour là n'échappa pas à la règle car immédiatement après le petit cri que poussa Reid, il se moqua (gentiment certes) de lui:

« Tu as peur ? » dit il avant de faire bouger l'ascenseur sous les cris de Reid

- Arrête ça Morgan ! Arrête je te dis ! » supplia le plus jeune.

- Allez ! Pleure pas, regarde, il y a un bouton pour prévenir s'il y a un problème. dit Morgan en montrant du doigt un gros bouton rouge où était écrit au-dessus en caractère gras noirs « Help ».

Reid se jeta littéralement dessus en appuyant de toute ses forces comme poussé par l'énergie du désespoir.

- Hé, je crois que c'est bon là, ils ont dû nous entendre vu la force que tu mets à pousser ce bouton » rit Morgan en pensant que si Reid n'était pas en train de le faire il l'aurait fait lui même.

Il se remit à gigoter faisant balancer l'ascenseur pour éviter de tomber lui aussi dans la peur. L'effet fut immédiat: Reid recommença à crier. Soudain, alors que Morgan riait de son ami, l'ascenseur s'abaissa de quelques centimètres faisant tomber les deux profilers à terre.

Reid, furieux et de plus en plus effrayé, s'écria:

- Non mais ça va pas ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu sais que les statistiques ont démontré qu'il y a six décès par ans sans compter les milliers d'accidents où les gens finissent à l'hôpital ?

- J'adore quand tu récites tes statistiques ! Rigola Morgan

Et c'est là que le drame eut lieu. Alors que Reid criait sur son ami, l'ascenseur s'ébranla à nouveau faisant pousser un hurlement pas très viril à Morgan.

Soudain tout s'arrêta. Rien ne bougea et le silence se fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur se remit en route pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hommes. Ils se relevèrent dans un silence religieux. Morgan se risqua à regarder son ami et ce qu'il vit dans son regard l'acheva: de la surprise mêlée à de l' incompréhension le tout pimenté d'amusement. C'en fut trop pour Morgan qui se rua hors de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Hotch. Il n'eut pas la chance -ou la malchance selon le point de vue- d'apercevoir le sourire espiègle qu'abordait le jeune docteur Reid.

La journée s'était écoulée sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparle de cette histoire. Cela n'avait malheureusement pas duré puisque le génie de l'équipe, ayant trouvé l'explication sur le mode opératoire du tueur, divulgua par la même occasion la peur de Morgan à tout l'équipe.

Bien sûr, Morgan avait réussi à rattraper le coup en plaisantant et en disant que Reid et lui avaient juste eut un peu peur de manquer d'air... rien de très alarmant. Mais le mal était fait et même si Prentiss, JJ, Hotch avait l'air convaincus, Reid et Penelope savaient la vérité. Et il savait qu'au moins l'un des deux (si ce n'est les deux) utiliserait cette information comme une nouvelle arme contre lui un jour ou l'autre.

L'enquête était à présent finie et les enquêteurs avaient rejoint leurs bureaux respectifs avant de taper rapidement leur rapports. Il était 23 heures et seuls Reid, Morgan, Prentiss et Garcia étaient encore dans le bâtiment. Avec bonheur, Morgan imprima la dernière feuille de son rapport et déposa le dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il descendit les marches, attrapa son manteau avant de se retourner vers sa collègue de travail.

« Alors tu as bientôt fini ? »

- Pffff, soupira la jeune femme, ne m'attends pas, j'ai même pas encore fini l'introduction.

- Je te rappelle que c'est un rapport, pas un livre Prentiss.

- Va-t-en, ou je t'oblige à le taper à ma place ! Dit-elle en souriant

Derek sourit avant de pivoter vers le bureau de son ami qui était vide.

- Tiens, Reid est déjà parti ? Demanda Morgan surpris.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Émilie sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, il m'a dit que ce soir il avait beaucoup de choses à faire... dit elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit.

- Beaucoup de choses à faire hein... c'est vrai que depuis que son amie Megan est venue de Las Vegas pour le voir, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble... dit il avec une voix froide.

- C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, rajouta Prentiss toujours obnubilée par son ordinateur. Vas savoir... peut-être qu'ils ont été ensemble dans le passé, ou qu'il sont le sont encore aujourd'hui.

Derek sentit son cœur se contracter. Il serra ses poings fortement, faisant blanchir ses articulations.

Il avait besoin d'air. Il salua Emily, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Emily releva finalement la tête quand elle sut que le black n'était plus là et s'autorisa à éclater de rire. Oui, Reid avait beaucoup de choses à faire... mais, ce que le black ne savait pas, c'était que cette Megan était partie il y a deux jours et que Reid avait préparé un beau coup monté (avec sa collaboration, évidemment) pour coincer seul Morgan à l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus. Elle rangea ses affaires, son rapport tapé depuis déjà une heure, et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quelqu'un monter dans l'ascenseur avec Derek avant de s'aventurer à descendre les 653 marches qui menaient au rez de chaussée.

Le noir appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée, et, alors que les portes se refermaient sur lui, un homme s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur. L'homme en question n'était autre que Reid.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer les éléments contradictoires qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête et qui ne cessaient de lui dire la même chose: DANGER !

Il n'eut donc pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » que déjà, l'ascenseur était bloqué, les lumières à demi allumées, et, que devant lui se tenait le docteur Spencer Reid, qui n'avait jamais était aussi sûr de lui et surtout aussi amusé qu'à cet instant. Le profiler mit quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer bêtement:

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Phrase qui fit sourire encore plus Reid devant l'air totalement surpris du brun.

- Comme tu vois, je prends l'ascenseur.

Ses mots firent reprendre conscience au black de l'endroit où il se trouvait: l'ascenseur. Il essaya de ne pas se démonter pour autant en se dirigeant vers le plateau de l'ascenseur:

- Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? C'est bizarre ça ! D'habitude tout va très bien dans cet ascenseur, c'est bien la première fois qu'il s'arrête entre deux étages, dit Derek.

- Peut être pas tant que ça... dit Spencer d'un ton neutre.

- Quoi ? Demanda Derek en se retournant vers son ami.

- Je disais que ce n'est pas si bizarre.

- Ah bon ? Et bien moi c'est la première fois que je vois cet ascenseur en panne. Alors à moins que quelqu'un l'ait arrêté exprès, je doute que cet événement ne soit pas bizarre. Dit Morgan en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

Plus il réfléchissait et plus il trouvait cette situation « bizarre » justement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais il ne voyait pas quoi.

- Bah ! Faut pas pleurer regarde, il y a un bouton ici. Dit Reid avec un sourire espiègle.

Morgan fut foudroyé sur place en comprenant l'évidence: Reid n'avait pas peur ! Pourquoi donc Reid n'avait pas peur alors que l'ascenseur était bloqué et qu'en plus, ils étaient à présent seuls dans le bâtiment (hormis les deux filles bien entendu). La seule explication logique dans cette histoire était que c'était un coup monté.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Reid ? Pourquoi « bizarrement » l'ascenseur tombe en panne juste au moment où nous sommes tous les deux SEULS ? Et surtout pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur, alors qu'aujourd'hui encore dans cette même situation, tu criais ?

- Peut-être parce que je voulais prendre l'ascenseur. Peut être parce que l'ascenseur n'est pas « bizarrement » tombé en panne par hasard. Peut être que je n'ai pas peur parce que je savais que l'ascenseur allait être arrêté ?

Derek regarda Reid, bouche bée. Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

- Bon, et bien maintenant que tu as pris l'ascenseur, qu'il s'est arrêté, et que tu as vu qu'il s'était arrêté, peut être qu'il pourrait repartir maintenant non ?

- Ou peut être pas...

- Mais putain ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver en me mettant dans un ascenseur bloqué ? Tu veux quoi exactement ? Demanda le noir en commençant à avoir de plus en plus peur d'être suspendu en hauteur, le vide sous ses pieds.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Hein ?

- Je veux t'aider. Répéta Reid

- Ça j'ai bien compris, mais comment veux-tu m'aider ?

- Avec une méthode facile: te faire penser à autre chose pendant une heure.

- Une heure ? Mais c'est pas possible ? On va pas rester ici une heure ? Je vais pas tenir !

- Mais si, ça passe vite une heure tu verras... ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que nous sommes ici. Plus que quarante-cinq minutes... dans quarante-cinq minutes tu sortiras d'ici avec quelque chose en plus tu verras ! S'exclama Reid sûr de lui

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- Ça tu le découvriras toi même, fit Reid en souriant.

Morgan soupira. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Reid mais il allait y mettre un terme maintenant. Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre quarate cinq minutes pour avoir «quelque chose en plus ».

- Bon écoute Reid, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne voudrais pas que l'on se dispute mais j'aimerais vraiment sortir alors laisse moi partir !

- Dans quarante-cinq minutes... fit Reid impassible.

- NON ! MAINTENANT ! S'énerva Derek.

- Plus que quarante quatre, fit Reid comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Derek craqua. Prit d'une impulsion, il saisit son ami par le col et le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- Je veux sortir d'ici maintenant. Je ne le répèterais pas Spencer. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le-dit Spencer sourit, la menace de son ami ne l'atteignant aucunement.

- Tu veux que je te fasse patienter pendant les quarante-deux minutes qu'il te reste à attendre ?

Derek soupira, vaincu. Il était évident que Reid ne le laisserait pas partir avant quarante-deux minutes... alors autant en profiter, pensa-t-il

- Bon alors... ferme les yeux. Dit Reid en regardant son ami qui le tenait toujours à son col, plaqué contre le mur.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu veux me faire faire de la relaxation en plus ? Bon ça suffit ! Je vmmmpphhh

La phrase mourut sous les lèvres de son ami qui, pour le faire taire évidemment, l'avait embrassé. Naturelement, cela avait eu l'effet espéré, mais cet « effet » n'était pas le seul, car notre pauvre Derek sentit une partie bien présente de son anatomie se réveiller par ce simple contact.

Rapidement, il mit fin au baiser, lâcha Spencer, et se retourna précipitamment vers la paroi opposée à celle où se trouvait Reid.

(C'est sûr que remis dans son contexte, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi notre grand et beau Adonis était en train de vivre à cet instant un véritable enfer.)

Derek, le coeur battant, essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Il fallait qu'il pense comme un profiler: évaluer les éléments sur la victime (en l'occurrence lui...) et sur le potentiel tueur (Reid ?) Bon récapitulons: il était dans un ascenseur (alors qu'il était claustrophobe) avec son meilleur ami qu'il pensait hétérosexuel ( alors qu'il l'avait embrassé) et qui le croit lui aussi hétéro (alors qu'il est bisexuel et qu'il le désire)... et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout puisqu'il faut bien une cerise sur un gâteau, il a un début d'érection qui est serrée à chaque respiration son pantalon.

Bien... expire, inspire, expire, inspire... pensa Derek

Morgan soupira et posa la question fatale, le dos toujours tourné à son meilleur ami:

- Encore combien de temps ?

- 37 minutes, souffla Reid à l'oreille de son interlocuteur

Dereck frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud de son ami contre son oreille. Il devait être sans doute trop prit dans ses pensées pour ne pas s'être rendu compte du déplacement de Spencer.

Là, il était dans une impasse (nda: Nan ! dans un ascenseur, un ascenseur t'es aveugle ou quoi ? ): soit il se retournait, divulguant ainsi son érection et se jetait sur son ami pour lui faire l'amour dans cet ascenseur qu'il redoutait tant, soit il essayait de raisonner son ami. Il choisit bien vite la solution qui s'imposait et, de sa voix la plus sérieuse possible, lui dit:

- Écoute Reid... je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi: Tu as passé une année difficile entre ton enlèvement, et puis Gideon qui est parti en te laissant seulement une lettre, comme lorsque ton père est parti dans ton enfance... Je sais que tu te sens seul et que tu essayes, malgrè toi sans doute, de reporter ton affection pour Gideon sur une autre personne, et c'est tombé sur moi. Mais il ne faut pas. Tu te fais du mal en te voilant la face, et tu m'en fais aussi. Alors arrêtons ça tout de suite. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre pour cette histoire qui ne rime à rien. Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Un silence s'installa dans l'ascenseur. Dereck n'osait pas bouger et priait pour que Reid retourne de son coté de l'ascenseur. Au bout de quelques minutess, il n'en put plus et se retourna (oubliant son érection) vers son ami. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Spencer Reid aussi souriant qu'un clown.

- Eh ? Spencer ? Demanda Morgan pas très sûr de lui

- Tu n'as rien compris mon pauvre ami. Toi, Dereck Morgan. Toi qui es l'un des meilleurs profilers de tout l'état, toi qui es le plus grand séducteur que je n'ai jamais rencontré, toi qui sais distinguer le comportement d'une fille amoureuse... tu ne sais même pas voir l'évidence quand elle se présente à toi. Reid avait dit ça de façon totalement neutre, mais toujours avec son sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux. Lâcha froidement Reid alors que son sourire disparaîssait.

Morgan sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Alors tout ça ? Toute cette comédie... Tout ce que lui avait dit Spencer jusque là, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en voyant une image de la fille dont était amoureux Reid: Megan. Ce ne pouvait-être qu'elle... pourtant, Reid venait à l'instant de l'embrasser... il n'arrêtait pas de le chercher... Etait-ce vraiment Megan, ou se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Cet amour est à sens unique. Continua-t-il toujours aussi froid.

La lueur d'espoir s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et il se disait profiler... penser une seule seconde que Reid, hétérosexuel, et n'ayant aucune expériences dans ce domaine serait tombé amoureux de lui ? Bien sûr, il l'avait dit lui même: il était son MEILLEUR AMI et rien d'autre !

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé dans ce cas ? Si cela n'avait pas été Reid, il aurait pensé que ce serait pour se moquer de lui mais c'était Reid ! Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard... il calculait tout, c'était un dictionnaire ambulant, alors POURQUOI l'avait-il embrassé ? Etait-ce vraiment le genre de personne qui embrassait sans avoir le moindre sentiment ?

- J'ai longtemps hésité... Je ne sais pas comment avouer à cette personne tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Alors j'ai décidé de foncer tête baissée, et de voir si elle allait me rejeter ou pas... Je voulais la séduire et l'embrasser... Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire le premier pas... c'est toujours les filles qui le faisait dit-il rigolant légèrement en repensant à Lila qui l'avait embrassé dans la piscine (Episode 18 Saison 1).

Morgan analysa en un quart de seconde ce que venait de lui dire Reid. En fait, c'était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait: il le prenait pour une expérience ! C'était une expérience qu'il menait avec lui pour être sur d'être à la hauteur pour cette... fille ! C'était la seule explication. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Son poing se serra avant de s'abattre violemment sur la joue de son ami.

- Alors tu t'es dit que ce serait bien si tu essayais avec quelqu'un d'abord c'est ça ? Et tu as pensé, avec tes 600 dictionnaires et encyclopédies dans la tête, que puisque j'étais ton ami, je pouvais bien te rendre ce petit service c'est ça ? Et puis comme ça tu pourrais être sûr que tout marcherait bien avec Megan ! Cria-t-il hors de lui.

Reid, à terre, avec une main sur la joue, le regardait, la stupeur se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

- P... pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il je... mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase que Derek criait une fois de plus:

- Quoi ? Alors tu me prends pour un gigolo c'est ça ! T'as pensé que comme je m'y connaissais avec les filles, ça me poserait pas de problème ! Et bien je vais t'avouer quelques chose petit génie de mes deux, une chose que tu ne sais pas et que tu n'aurais jamais su si je ne te l'avais pas dit aujourd'hui: JE SUIS GAY ! J'aime les femmes et encore plus les hommes ! hurla-t-il à bout de souffle.

Spencer, regarda Morgan comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait un QI supérieur au sien. La surprise passée, il sourit, se leva enfin et s'approcha de lui se décidant enfin à lui avouer la vérité, sans tourner autour du pot.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ça m'arrange. A mon tour de te dire quelque chose: Moi aussi je suis homosexuel Derek. Et je vais te dire autre chose, ma meilleure amie, Megan, et bien elle aussi elle est gay ! Et elle est venue la semaine dernière pour m'annoncer qu'elle emménageait à Quantico avec sa copine !

Pour un profiler, Derek ne comprenait plus rien ! Il était complètement largué !

- Mais alors ? P... Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? L'ascenseur, le baiser...

- Je te l'ai dit Morgan... je suis amoureux... et comme je ne savais pas que cette personne était gay, et bien j'ai foncé tête baissée en la coinçant dans un ascenseur. C'est toi que j'aime Derek ! Avoua enfin le plus jeune.

Dereck ne s'y attendait pas du tout et mit bien deux minutes avant d'assimiler l'information. Il revint à la réalité quand Reid, se demandant si son silence était un refus, s'éloigna. Derek s'approcha de son meilleur ami et l'enlaça en soupirant de plaisir:

- Si tu savais... je n'y croyais plus... dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Reid. Ce que vit Spencer lui réchauffa le cœur: de l'amour, du soulagement, du désir ...

- Alors génie, t'es content d'avoir un Apollon dans les bras ?

- Je serais plus content si cet Apollon m'embrassait. Rétorqua Reid en le regardant malicieusement.

Un instant, Derek se demanda si Reid n'avait vraiment aucune expérience . Le black ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune pour un baiser fort, intense, sauvage. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, exécutant un ballet sensuel. A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent à regrets. Ses doutes furent confirmés: Reid n'en était certainement pas à sa première fois. Ce n'était pas non plus une vierge effarouchée (clin d'oeil à Dark Jedusor !) à en déduire par ses mains qui descendaient sur le torse musclé du brun, le caressant doucement.

Dereck prit les choses en main en passant à son tour ses mains sous la chemise de son futur amant, allant découvrir son torse fin. N'en pouvant plus, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou en enlevant les boutons du vêtement qui le gênait. Spencer laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand Dereck posa sa bouche sur son mamelon dressé.

Le black s'appliqua à le lécher, le mordiller doucement, l'aspirer, faisant gémir son partenaire. Lassé, il s'attaqua au deuxième. Spencer, qui ne voulait pas être dominé aussi vite, plaqua le black sur la paroi de l'ascenseur. Surpris, le noir interrogea du regard son collègue. Reid sourit avant d'enlever lentement les derniers boutons de sa chemise et de la faire tomber à terre sous le regard rempli de désir du noir.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers son amant et s'attaqua à son t-shirt. Il l'enleva rapidement, aidé de son propriétaire. Spencer se retint de pousser une exclamation tant il était émerveillé par la musculature de rêve qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il avait devant lui deux bras aux biceps bien dessinés et une véritable tablette de chocolat. Spencer se lécha les lèvres.

Ce geste anodin dans la vie de tous les jours accentua le désir du noir, qui, n'en pouvant plus, tira le plus jeune pour venir plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Spencer se retrouva collé à son tour sur la paroi froide de l'ascenseur, les mains de Derek vagabondant sur son corps: Passant d'abord sur son cou où il avait laissé précédemment une marque, il descendit vers les tétons dressés qu'il titilla quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter sur son nombril où il inséra un doigt qu'il avait au préalable mouillé de sa salive. Spencer gémit en sentant l'autre main descendre vers son pantalon.

Derek passa un doigt sous la ceinture du plus jeune avant de la défaire complètement laissant le passage à sa main qui s'aventura dans le-dit pantalon. Spencer n'était plus que gémissements. Parcouru de frissons de plaisir, il cherchait désespérément le contact avec cette main baladeuse. N'obtenant pas satisfaction, il planta son regard brûlant dans celui de son partenaire avant de gémir:

- Mor... Derek... je t'en... prie... ne... dépêche toi !

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à cette plainte, Derek baissa complètement le pantalon de son amant. Il posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer que portait Spencer et commença à la caresser par dessus le vêtement.

Pendant ce temps, Reid déboutonna le pantalon du noir et passa sa main dedans pour toucher une partie de son anatomie bien réveillée. Derek, qui n'avait pour le moment fait aucun bruit, laissa échapper un léger gémissement face aux caresses que lui prodiguait son ami.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les deux hommes n'y tinrent plus et enlevèrent le dernier vêtement, laissant apparaître leurs virilités dressées. Alors que Spencer allait recommencer à caresser l'objet de ses désirs, Derek arrêta sa main avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Le docteur, complètement chamboulé par l'attitude du brun, voulut l'en dissuader:

- Non mais Derek je... ses mots moururent dans un cri de surprise: Morgan venait de souffler sur son érection. Le noir commença par lécher les bourses de son amant avant de continuer sur le membre fièrement dressé. Finalement, il finit par le prendre complètement en bouche faisant gémir de plaisir son partenaire. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, Reid sentit qu'il allait venir, et prévint son ami:

- De... Der... han... Derek, je vais... venir... stop... ar... hannn... arrête toi !

Mais Morgan ne l'écouta pas et continua encore plus vite, et encore plus fort, enfonçant plus profondément la virilité du jeune profiler dans sa bouche.

Spencer n'en put plus et dans un cri rauque, se déversa dans la bouche de son ami. Il tomba à genoux, haletant, des soubresauts le secouant. Il regarda son ami, qui léchait les quelques gouttes nacrées qu'il restait sur son doigt. Ce simple geste fit revenir son désir à Spencer. Il se leva et voulant à son tour lui donner le même plaisir, mais Morgan l'arrêta.

- J... j'en peux plus, lui dit Morgan dont le désir n'était pas encore assouvi. Viens...

Derek s'approcha de son ami, le poussant doucement vers la paroi de l'ascenseur pour prendre appui, il le regarda dans les yeux, attendant une quelconque hésitation, mais n'y vit que du désir. Il attrapa les jambes de son ami, et se positionna devant l'orifice de son cadet. Spencer, qui trouvait ça trop long prit l'initiative et s'empala sans douceur sur le membre érigé du black.

Derek cria de plaisir en sentant les chaires se contracter autour son membre. Il se fit fureur pour attendre que le plus jeune ne sente plus la douleur, faisant diversion en caressant sa virilité. Au bout d'un moment enfin, Spencer commença a se détendre et doucement intima au brun de bouger. Derek commença donc doucement à s'enfoncer, faisant de lents va-et-viens, puis, voyant que le docteur n'avait plus du tout mal, il accéléra le rythme, allant plus vite et plus profondément. Spencer cria lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Il s'employa donc à la toucher le plus souvent possible sous les gémissements de son partenaire. Spencer entoura de ses jambes le corps de son Apollon et se serra encore plus pour qu'il aille plus profondément encore. Ils finirent par jouir tout les deux, atteignant le septième ciel. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, exténués, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le silence prenne place. Soudain, l'ascenseur s'ébranla avant de repartir tranquillement. Spencer regarda sa montre: les vingt minutes étaient passées. Les deux hommes se relevèrent, et s'habillèrent rapidement toujours dans en silence et sans un regard. Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit le rez de chaussée, ils sortirent et marchèrent en direction de la porte vitrée. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand, sans préavis, Derek attrapa le bras de Reid et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa et sourit avant de dire:

- Tu as raison, je suis bien ressorti de cet ascenseur avec quelque chose en plus: un petit ami !

Spencer sourit, heureux, et lui dit:

- Tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison cher « petit ami » ?

- Avec plaisir... dit le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de sortir du bâtiment, main dans la main.

Au septième étage, une femme souriait. Elle tapa rapidement quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de faire apparaître une vidéo où l'on voyait Spencer et Morgan dans l'ascenseur. Son sourire s'étira alors qu'elle copiait cette vidéo sur un DVD et l'effaçait de la bande magnétique de la caméra.

Ben c'est pas trop tôt, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle sortit le DVD de son ordinateur et le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac.

- Et ça, c'est mon remède aux soirées où j'aurai le cafard, dit-elle avec un sourire pervers (^_- lol ).

Elle éteignit son PC avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers la sortie. Et dire qu'elle avait hésité devant la demande de Spencer... mais elle ne lui résistait par longtemps, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Alors elle avait accepté de pirater le contrôle de l'ascenseur et de le bloquer quand ils seraient tous les deux. Ce qu'elle avait oublié de dire au génie, c'était qu'il y avait une caméra installée depuis deux semaines... elle sourit une fois de plus en sortant de son bureau... après tout, ce que Reid ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal (nda: avec tout ce qu'il sait, on va pas en faire un fromage pour si peu ! ^_^).

**~~~Fin~~~**

_Alors ? Verdict ? Pour mon premier OS (autre que Harry Potter) je trouve que je m'en sors pas mal... _

_Blablas inutiles:_

_En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment de projet pour des fics d' Esprits Criminels ou de Tv en général (même si j'en lis beaucoup). Mais grâce au miracle du streaming, je me suis mangée 3 saisons d' Esprits Criminels en deux mois ! _

_J'aime beaucoup la relation d'amitié entre Reid et Morgan (même si je voudrais **beaucoup plus** que de l'amitié … normal étant une fan de yaoi ! ^^)_

_J'aime aussi la relation paternelle entre Reid et Gideon (nooooooonnnn ! Gideon revient ! Snif...)._

_Et enfin, la relation -pas très poussée mais je l'aime quand même- entre Reid et Hotch !_

_Vous l'aurez compris j'adore Spencer (trop craquant et intelligent... = ça c'est sur !) donc je suis partante pour faire une fic yaoi avec l'un de ses trois couples, en collaboration avec une autre (ou plusieurs ^^) auteurs !_

_Reviews ? _

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus ! **


End file.
